Hidden Secrets
by potterphilic
Summary: Hermione has a strange dream, one of a man being murdered. What could this possibly mean, and who will be there to pick up the pieces when she falls apart?


Hey guys! I'm not sure if I want to continue with this plot, so if you like it, please review! If I can, I'd like at least five reviews before I update. Thank so much!  
  
"You betrayed me, and so I bring you this fate." A man's voice boomed, commanding and angry. They were in a dark room; no furniture or identifying traits visible.  
  
"Please, don't. I didn't betray you, I swear! I have a family; don't take me away from them!" A second man's voice called, desperate and pleading.  
  
"Enough! You have disobeyed me for the last time! Avada Kedavra!" The first man called, and a blinding green light filled the room. Silence ensued, save for the voice of a tiny baby, crying furiously.  
  
Hermione awoke, her forehead drenched in a cold sweat. She sat bold upright in her bed, her amber eyes aglow with fear. 'What was that about?' she thought, her mind racing for an explanation. She looked over at her alarm clock, groaning as the numbers flashed 3:24 AM in bright red. As she lay back down, she fell asleep once more, dreaming this time of Hogwarts and how excited she was to return.  
  
The alarm clock beeped loudly, causing Hermione's eyes to spring open and her arm to fling out and shut it off. Yawning loudly, she swung her legs over the bed and stared out the window at the clear blue sky.  
  
She stood and walked to her door, smirking as she caught a view of herself in the mirror. She wore a yellow tank top and baby blue sleep pants; her hair was tousled and messy and her cheeks were a rosy pink. Her tan from Spain was still bronze, offsetting her bright amber eyes.  
  
As she sauntered down the staircase, she was struck with the memory of the dream she'd awoken from earlier that night. Making up her mind, she sat down at the table where her parents, Edward and Anna, were already seated. A young girl bounded down the stairs, her steps vibrant and full of energy.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." Hermione said, breaking the silence that had settled. "Emma, when do you start school?" Hermione turned to her young sister, who'd just turned eleven at the beginning of the summer. For the millionth time, Hermione pondered a question that often went unanswered. Why, when Emma and Anna were both blonde haired and blue eyed, was Hermione a brunette with amber eyes? Even Edward, who had brown hair and blue eyes, didn't look a lot like her. As always, she dismissed the question and began eating her toast.  
  
"I start same day as you. Remember? I'm a witch too!" Emma cried, quite unhappy with her sister's inability to accept that she was starting Hogwarts as well. Hermione turned her head to her mum and prepared herself to ask what, to her, was an important question.  
  
"Mum, I had a really strange dream last night. A man was killed using Avada Kedavra, a deadly curse, and then a baby screamed. I mean, does this make sense to you?" Her eyes narrowed questioningly as she watched her parent's exchange worried glances.  
  
"No, Mya, I don't recall anything like that. Sorry I can't help you out with that." Anna watched her daughter digest this new information, and then attempted to change the subject.  
  
"Anyway, would you like to go shopping today? We got your robes, but wouldn't you like some muggle clothing for lounging around?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. But, this time, can we do my shops and my style? No offense, but you are way too conservative for me."  
  
"Okay, truce, but you can't do anything absolutely inappropriate. I mean, it has to at least be classy."  
  
"Alright, truce. I'd like to get loads of shopping in, so can we leave soon?"  
  
"Yeah, as soon as you get dressed."  
  
"Mum, I want to go! Can't I go too? Please!" Emma's voice cried out, begging her mother to take her as well.  
  
"No, Emma, I took you shopping the other day, just you and me. This is time for Mya and me only, and it wouldn't be right if you came too."  
  
"Fine. I'm going to Ashley's today anyways. See you later." Emma replied rudely, then she ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
Hermione stood in front of her mirror, trying to decide what comes off easiest for trying on clothes. Finally, she decided upon a light pink tank top and a red track suit. Dressing quickly, she threw her hair up into a pony tail and ran out of the room, sliding down the railing.  
  
"Mum, let's go!" She called, and she grabbed the car keys and ran outside. Sitting in the driver's seat, she started the car's engine and waited for her mother, who appeared only moments later.  
  
"Girls day out?" Anna asked.  
  
"Totally." Hermione answered, pulling out of the garage and into the street, driving off with a huge smile.  
  
They'd rove around all day, stopping in various shops and spending a lot of money. In the end, Hermione came home with six new tops, three pairs of pants, three pairs of shorts and six pairs of shoes. Grinning widely, she pulled into the garage and shut off the car, hugging her mother before getting out of the car.  
  
"Thank you so much, mum! These new clothes are so great, I love them!" Hermione cried happily, pulling half the bags out of the trunk and proceeding to the house. Anna did the same, leaving the trunk open while lugging the bags into the house.  
  
"No problem, Mya, you know I love to dress you up in things I could only dream of wearing." They shared a laugh and Hermione began taking her bags up to her room, eventually making three trips. As she finished, she plopped down on her bed and huffed with exhaustion. 'This is going to be a great year...' she thought, a smile creeping upon her lips. 


End file.
